


Kitten Blue

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue can hold Lance so much easier with hands over paws, Blue is a human, Blue is a human that RPs as a cat, I just really like humanoid lion stuff okay, Multi, Petplay, animal roleplay, kitten play, non sexual pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: Lance's favorite cat will always be Blueand Lance gives a lesson on petplay and headspace?





	Kitten Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my Omegaverse thing, my brain decided this was a good use of time.
> 
> I tried to actually research non sexual pet play... The internet, or I guess Google disappoints me as it ignores the 'non sexual' part of my search.
> 
> This was a good description for non sexual pet play (or animal roleplay to pull away from the sexual bdsm name I guess)- http://www.playboy.com/articles/animal-roleplay-is-surprisingly-more-normal-than-you-d-expect

_ Meow _

Lance groaned. He just wanted to sleep.

_ Tap, tap _

Lance tugged the blanket and rolled over. This was his day off, the day to sleep in.

_ Mrow _

It was quiet for a moment and then a new weight jumped on his chest. Lance opened his eyes to groggily glare at his companion, Blue who purred and nuzzled him innocently. “Fine fine, I’m up” he pushed her back. “Spoiled brat,” he added as he got out of bed. She followed him to the kitchen, rubbing against his legs.

Lance filled her bowl, fighting back a yawn. She happily dug into breakfast. Lance made himself some toast with jam before he went to see if anything decent was on this early in the morning. A few minutes later, Blue hopped up onto the couch. She flopped across his lap, batting at his hand till he started to stroke her head. She purred loudly as they settled down for some morning cartoons.

\---

Next thing Lance knew, he was being gently shaken awake by Shiro. He smiled, trying to reach out to grab Shiro’s shoulders. The other man evaded though, with a slight frown Lance noted. He scratched his brain for what he had done recently to have a disappointed Shiro. He came up empty handed though.

“Lance, you know I trust you... but I can’t think of much explanation about a half naked girl on her lap that doesn’t include you cheating,” Shiro said slowly.

That woke Lance up. “I swear I can explain,” he said, “But do you know which room she went to?”

“The bathroom?” Shiro answered, furrowing his brow.

Lance was off the couch in seconds, ducking around Shiro. He paused at the closed door for a moment before knocking. “Blue?” he called quietly. A pitiful meow answered, Lance’s signal to open the door. He slowly entered the room, not bothering with the light switch. Blue wasn’t immediately in sight so Lance called her again. He got another much softer mew from behind the shower curtain. Lance took the last couple steps into the room, pulling the curtain to the side.

Blue was curled in on herself, eyes down with a nervous quiver to her form. Lance clicked his tongue, earning a short glance before she hid her face again. With a quiet sigh, Lance climbed in the tub. He kneed on the other side of the tub, which wasn’t exactly far as his kneecaps brushed Blue’s form. “Here kitty kitty,” he whispered. Blue raised her head again to look him in the eye. Lance clicked his tongue a couple times and Blue dove into his chest. He stroked her hair as she shivered against him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Shiro hovering in the doorway. Lance mentally shook himself, turning back to Blue. She was first priority right now; he couldn’t leave her alone in this headspace. Thankfully she was calming under his gentle hands.

\---

“She’s a college friend?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah.”

“She thinks she is a cat-”

“No. It’s a type of play, mostly a stress reliever for her.”

“She hissed at me when I came in...”

“That’s a headspace thing. You know when Keith or I are kind of out of it during sex. She’s not consciously thinking like she normally would. At that moment she is a cat, like Keith and I kind of lose our sense of selves to just be yours. For her, you were an unfamiliar person and she felt unsafe.”

“So you admit you are cheating on me and Keith?” Shiro sounded like Lance had just stabbed him in the chest, or left matches in Shiro’s hand as the firefighters and police showed up to an arson, or that he pulled a Hans from Frozen.

“No! This is a completely platonic relationship between Blue and I.” Lance could feel his eyes starting to water. His heart was pounding and his lungs were filling with liquid; he couldn’t breath.

“Lance!” Shiro was right in front of Lance now, tugging one of Lance’s hands to his chest. “Breath with me,” the older instructed. Lance faintly nodded, taking deep breathes till he calmed down. “I didn’t mean to accuse you-”

“I shouldn’t have used our sex life as an example. It gave a bad inclination. I’m sorry,” Lance interrupted, speaking as clearly as he could before dropping his head into Shiro’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have jumped to that conclusion. I know you wouldn’t ever do that. I just...” Shiro trailed off, mindlessly running his fingers down Lance’s back.

“We’re fine. It’s okay. We’re fine,” Lance soothed.

The two sat in silence for a while, just relishing in each others’ warmth before Lance pulled back a bit. “Wait, where  _ is _ Keith?”

“He’s making up for lost time at the shop. His boss is a stingy after the whole sickness thing last week.”

“I think my engine might need to be looked at, so we could swing by later this afternoon,” Lance offered. Shiro snorted. “I do need to take Blue to lunch though, she’s heard too many things about Balmera to let me off that hook,” Lance added.

“Good things I hope?” Shiro asked.

“Of course, but I should probably send Shay a warning text because Blue’s shovel talks are way scarier than mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending got a bit... forced? My steam was running out and I felt bad for not including Hunk like I kind of planned earlier.  
> Oh and if anyone was wondering, Blue was eating some dry cereal out of her bowl. I'm imagining cocoa puffs or trix but it's open for opinion. And Blue has the nickname Blue because she always had blue hair during college, but the shade changed on a weekly-monthly basis from navy to periwinkle to sky blue to cobalt, etc
> 
>  
> 
> This also may come back to haunt me though, because I found a list of common kitten play activities... and I will take anything I can get for Blue & Lion bonding


End file.
